1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer which uses an electrostatic recording process, an electrophotographic process, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile is provided with a recording material supplying portion and an image forming portion. The recording material supplying portion stores a large number of sheet-like recording materials (mediums on which images are formed) and separates and conveys the recording materials one by one. On the other hand, the image forming portion forms an image with a toner or ink on a surface of the recording material supplied by the recording material supplying portion.
In such an apparatus, the recording material supplying portion for supplying a recording material to the image forming portion is constituted as a unit having a plurality of cassettes and is arranged below the image forming portion, whereby a width of the apparatus is reduced.
However, since a size of the recording material is smaller than the area of the base of the image forming portion, there is still left room for reduction of a space.